


When You're not around

by apatia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Drowning, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatia/pseuds/apatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il volto di un ragazzo con occhi del colore della terra e un sorriso che avrebbe fatto invidia al sole stesso appariva più nitido secondo dopo secondo, ogni tentativo di scacciarlo veniva accolto da un'ondata di panico e un senso di perdita che gli rendeva faticoso respirare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're not around

Hajime aprì gli occhi lentamente e venne accolto solo dal buio. L'orologio del cellulare segnava le sei del mattino e la stanza era avvolta dalla quiete, gli occasionali rumori della città arrivavano alle sue orecchie in bassi mormorii, l'unico suono che sembrava riecheggiare nella stanza era il battito frenetico del suo cuore, che minacciava di voler sfuggire dal petto.  
Con un rantolo strozzato si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro e annaspò per riprendere ossigeno.  
Si issò sulle braccia e si mise a sedere, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, fissando il vuoto. Solo un'immagine era rimasta impressa a fuoco nella sua mente.

***

Erano stati mesi lunghi e faticosi e neanche il sonno sembrava portare ad Hajime alcun conforto. Continuava a sognare di strade che non aveva mai attraversato e di città estranee, di cieli e tramonti dai colori vividi, sogni talmente dettagliati che, se non avesse passato gran parte della sua vita in una piccola cittadina della quale conosceva ogni minima crepa nell'asfalto, avrebbe scambiato per memorie.  
C'era un particolare che gli lasciava un senso di vuoto nel petto il mattino seguente ed era quello il motivo per il quale aveva cominciato a detestare quei sogni.  
Una persona era sempre insieme a lui, lo accompagnava per quei vicoli e lo guidava per quelle città altrimenti sconosciute. Anche quando non la vedeva poteva sentire la sua presenza e una sensazione di calma e sicurezza lo pervadeva nel momento esatto in cui la percepiva, lasciandosi dietro solo gelo e una profonda malinconia quando apriva gli occhi il mattino successivo.  
Non aveva mai visto il viso di questa presenza.

***

Hajime cercò di fare respiri profondi e di riprendere il controllo del proprio cuore impazzito. Il volto di un ragazzo con occhi del colore della terra e un sorriso che avrebbe fatto invidia al sole stesso appariva più nitido secondo dopo secondo, ogni tentativo di scacciarlo veniva accolto da un'ondata di panico e un senso di perdita che gli rendeva faticoso respirare.  
Con un sussulto serrò le palpebre e si concentrò sul proprio respiro, riaprendo poco dopo gli occhi e rimanendo immobile a fissare la luce del sole che lentamente si faceva strada attraverso le tende. Venne sopraffatto dalla stanchezza e cadde in un sonno senza sogni.

***

Nei giorni seguenti Hajime tentò in tutti i modi di tenere quell'immagine segregata nella parte più buia della propria mente, insieme alla malinconia che minacciava ogni secondo di sopraffare il suo controllo, ma ogni notte qualunque sforzo veniva vanificato.  
Cominciò a sognare quel ragazzo sempre più di frequente: mentre prima era una semplice presenza, una schiena girata o delle dita intrecciate saldamente alle sue, adesso riusciva a vedere chiaramente il suo volto.  
Vedeva come si illuminava all'improvviso quando, durante una sera particolarmente serena, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo stellato e aveva scorto una stella cadente, il modo in cui la luce dei lampioni rifletteva sui suoi capelli e come le ombre sembravano accarezzare il suo viso.  
Il suo sorriso sembrava essere, tuttavia, il particolare più amato da Hajime. Ogni notte non perdeva l'occasione di ammirare come i suoi occhi si illuminassero un attimo prima che le labbra curvassero verso l'alto per poi esplodere in un'espressione di pura gioia.  
Aveva cominciato ad amare quei sogni, che gli lasciavano una sensazione di calore e serenità.

***

Camminavano in silenzio lungo una strada deserta, così vicini che le loro braccia si sfioravano ad ogni passo.  
Aveva insistito perché andassero a vedere il piccolo lago appena fuori città e Hajime aveva accettato con riluttanza e un sospiro mal celato.  
L'aria era fredda e la neve era diventata ghiaccio, ma il ragazzo al suo fianco procedeva con passo sicuro ed un sorriso rilassato sulle labbra, rallentando solo per assicurarsi che Hajime non rimanesse indietro.  
Il paesaggio cambiò gradualmente, passando da case a campi dalla terra scura e gelata. Raggiunsero il lago minuti dopo, entrando in una piccola radura. Hajime fissò lo specchio d'acqua davanti a sé, la notte era serena e la luce della luna veniva riflessa sullo strato di ghiaccio che ricopriva il lago.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e la voce gli morì in gola: Lui era in piedi sul bordo del lago e si teneva ad un ramo, tastando la superficie con un piede. Hajime restò immobile, come paralizzato, mentre il suo compagno tentava un passo sul ghiaccio, poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
Si girò verso Hajime e protese le braccia verso di lui, sorridendo.  
Con uno sbuffo si incamminò verso il ragazzo, camminando sulla lastra di ghiaccio, sgridandolo per quel gesto incauto. Era a pochi passi da lui quando udì un rumore secco e si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi.  
L'ultima cosa che vide, prima che il ghiaccio si chiudesse sopra la sua testa, furono i suoi occhi colmi di terrore, poi il buio.

***

Venne strappato dal sogno in modo violento, le mani protese verso il soffitto, un nome sulle labbra e la sicurezza che quelli che aveva fino a quel momento interpretato come sogni erano, in realtà, memorie.  
Fu come se un interruttore fosse stato premuto e Hajime riuscì finalmente a ricordare tutto, dal momento in cui si erano incontrati a quando era, stupidamente, caduto dentro il lago ghiacciato. Ricordava chiaramente la sensazione bruciante al petto mentre l'aria sfuggiva dai polmoni e l'acqua ghiacciata prendeva il suo posto, la lenta ed inesorabile perdita di coscienza fino al momento in cui non vide altro che buio.  
Il nome di quel ragazzo era stato il suo ultimo pensiero coerente e Hajime si era svegliato mormorandolo, il ricordo dell'orrore negli occhi di Tooru era vivido come fosse successo attimi prima.  
Con una calma determinazione Hajime si alzò dal letto e si vestì lentamente, indossando il suo abito migliore, per poi prendere le chiavi dell'automobile.

***

Camminò a passi lenti, inspirando l'aria fredda, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. La stessa calma che lo aveva trascinato giù dal letto e fuori dall'appartamento lo stava guidando attraverso quel labirinto di stradine che gli sembravano quasi familiari, nuovi negozi erano sorti al posto delle vecchie botteghe ma Hajime era sicuro della direzione che aveva preso.  
Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato e il sole cominciava a scendere nel cielo, proiettando lunghe ombre sul terreno. I minuti scorrevano lenti ed ogni passo sembrava farsi più pesante, un dolore sordo si irradiava dal suo petto, ma soppresse l'impulso di mettersi a correre, ormai sicuro di quello che avrebbe trovato.  
La debole speranza di essersi sbagliato si frantumò quando raggiunse la cima della collina, dove si ergeva una piccola lapide, nel punto esatto nel quale, 70 anni prima, avevano desiderato che il tempo smettesse di scorrere.  
Il nome di Oikawa Tooru era inciso su di essa.

Hajime protese una mano e sfiorò la pietra con la punta delle dita prima di chinare il capo.  
"Perdonami" mormorò, la mano tremò a contatto con la roccia "Non avrei dovuto dimenticarti"

"Sono tornato"

**Author's Note:**

> I WANNA THANK MY FRIEND BECAUSE SHE OFFERED TO BE MY BETA AND IM SCREAMING thank you Cipo ❤️ i wasnt sure about posting this because it's my first real contribution to the hq fandom and it's angst? About iwaoi? Poor boys why must they suffer (im not sorry)
> 
> I used a prompt from this post http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/107919311864/the-angst-prompts-that-no-one-wanted so i rly wanna thank the OP, too!!


End file.
